baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 7
1800s *1894: **Pittsburgh Pirates pitcher Jack Taylor throws a two-hit shutout to defeat the Cleveland Spiders 6–0, and to push Pittsburgh ahead of Cleveland into third place. **On a rainy day, St. Louis Browns pitcher Ted Breitenstein walks 13 men as the Boston Beaneaters avenges a humiliating loss the previous day with a 19–8 rout. 1900s *1900 - New York Giants pitcher Cy Seymour scatters 10 hits and issues 11 walks, but manages to beat the St. Louis Cardinals 10-3. Despite the win, the Giants farm out Seymour to the Worcester Farmers of the Eastern League after the game. Seymour later returns to the majors as an outfielder. *1905 - At Exposition Park, New York Giants pitcher Christy Mathewson beats Patsy Flaherty and the Pittsburgh Pirates 5–3. Mathewson drives in an insurance run in the ninth inning with his second hit of the game. *1906 - The Chicago Cubs, now in first place again, score 11 runs in the first inning off Christy Mathewson and Joe McGinnity en route to a 19–0 humiliating defeat on the New York Giants. Mathewson gives up six walks and McGinnity leaves after the second inning. Jack Pfiester allows just three hits as he coasts to the win, the worst beating in Giants franchise history. *1907 - The Boston Red Sox send former player-manager Jimmy Collins to the Philadelphia Athletics for infielder John Knight. Collins guided the Red Sox to two AL pennants and the 1903 World Series title. Boston then buys 43-year-old Deacon McGuire from the Highlanders and makes him manager. He will have a 98-123 record from 1907-08. *1908 - The Detroit Tigers turn a triple play against the Boston Red Sox for the second day in a row, but Boston wins 9-5. The two tri-killings in two games is a unique major league record. 1910s *1910 - In his major league debut, Philadelphia Phillies pitcher Eddie Stack stops the Chicago Cubs 1–0 on three hits. The Cubs sold Stack to the Phillies on May 26. He will pitch three complete-game victories between the 14th and 22nd, but will end the year with a 6-7 record. *1911: **After two years on the vaudeville circuit with his wife Mabel Hite, and occasional sojourns to jail for drunkenness and assault, Turkey Mike Donlin is reinstated by the National Commission as he rejoins the Giants. Donlin doesn't play on June 7, but Pirates pitchers have the Giants hitting the ball on the ground all day. The Pirates have 55 total chances on a record 28 assists and 27 putouts, but seven errors help the Giants to a 9–4 win. Meanwhile, John McGraw's willingness to put up with Donlin ceases after 12 games, and the .333 lifetime hitter is traded to the last-place NL Boston Rustlers. **In the seventh inning against the Brooklyn Dodgers, Heinie Zimmerman and Al Kaiser of the Chicago Cubs both steal home — the only time in major league history the Cubs have pulled the feat off. Chicago will swipe home an NL-record 17 times this year. *1912 - New York Giants pitcher Christy Mathewson allows 11 hits and six runs, but still defeats the Cincinnati Reds 7–6. George Suggs takes the loss for Cincinnati, which now trails New York by nine 1/2 games. *1913: **At the Polo Grounds, the Highlanders finally win one game, 3–2, over the Chicago White Sox. The Yankees are now 10–34. **The St. Louis Cardinals and New York Giants combine for 26 hits with New York emerging with a 9–8 win. Christy Mathewson, the last of five Giants hurlers, picks up the win against reliever Sandy Burk. 1920s *1921 - The only baseball game canceled because of a murder occurs at Kingsport, Tennessee (Appalachian League), when the body of a slain girl is found at the ballpark. To prevent the trail from becoming confused for bloodhounds, police close the park and cancel the game against Knoxville. *1923 - New York Giants owner John McGraw ships pitcher Jesse Barnes and catcher Earl Smith to the Boston Braves for P Mule Watson and C Hank Gowdy. *1925 - The Cincinnati Reds and Boston Braves turn five double plays each in a 12-inning game for a major league record. *1927: **The Chicago Cubs send shortstop Jimmy Cooney and pitcher Tony Kaufmann to the Phillies for P Hal Carlson, who will go 12-8 for the Cubs for the rest of the season. **At Yankee Stadium, Babe Ruth and Lou Gehrig hit back-to-back home runs in the fourth inning, off Tommy Thomas, to beat the Chicago White Sox 4–1 and increase the Yankees' lead over Chicago to two games. Pat Collins also homers for the Yankees, while Bud Clancy matches for Chicago. **At Connie Mack Stadium, the St. Louis Browns outhit the Philadelphia Athletics 18–14, but lose 11–9. Both starters, Rube Walberg and Milt Gaston, are knocked out in the third inning, but when Gaston is lifted he bypasses to dugout and leaps into the stands to punch a spectator who has been riding him. The police escort Gaston from the field. Ty Cobb has three runs and a stolen base for the Athletics, while George Sisler has three steals and is 4-for-4 for the Browns. 1930s *1931 - With Sunday baseball still prohibited in Philadelphia, the Athletics make a one-day trip to visit the Detroit Tigers. The Athletics win 12–2, and leave 18 men on base. *1932 - Pitcher John Quinn, at age 47, becomes the oldest player in major league history to have an extra-base hit (a double) as the Brooklyn Dodgers beat the Chicago Cubs 9–2. *1933: **Cleveland Indians general manager Billy Evans fires manager Roger Peckinpaugh and hires Walter Johnson to take over. Bibb Falk manages for one game until Johnson arrives. **In a slugfest at Connie Mack Stadium, the Washington Senators break a 13-13 tie by scoring a run in the 10th inning off Philadelphia Athletics reliever Ray Coombs, nephew of Jack Coombs. The rookie is spared a loss when rain washes out the game in the bottom of the 10th, and the score reverts. Coombs will not pitch again until July 8th when he makes his "official" debut. *1934: **Big Jim Weaver pitches a 1–0 shutout victory for the Chicago Cubs over the St. Louis Cardinals, topping Bill Hallahan. Weaver, a 25-game winner at Newark in 1933, was sold to the Browns by theYankees, but the cash-poor Browns returned him to Newark. The Cubs picked him up in mid-May for $12,500. **At the Polo Grounds, the New York Giants score six runs in the eighth inning to whip the Boston Braves 14–5. Johnny Vergez collects a home run and a double in the inning, while Mel Ott clouts two home runs and four RBI in the game. *1935 - Behind pitcher Roy Parmelee, the Giants squeeze by the visiting Braves 3–2, in 10 innings. Mel Ott hit a home run in the 9th inning to tie the score, and Bill Terry drives in the winning run in the 10th off Ben Cantwell. Giants left fielder Joe Moore hits in his 11th straight game. *1936 - A home run by George Selkirk in the 16th inning gives Red Ruffing and the New York Yankees a 5-4 win over Oral Hildebrand and the Cleveland Indians. Ruffing has three hits, including a HR. Incredibly, there are no strikeouts in the long game. *1938 - At Fenway Park, umpire Bill McGowan, who had tossed Johnny Allen on Opening Day, orders the Cleveland Indians pitcher to cut off part of a shirt sleeve which is dangling as he pitches, distracting the batter. Allen refuses and walks off the mound. He is fined $250 by Cleveland manager Oscar Vitt, who makes a pitching change to avoid a forfeit. Cleveland wins the game, 7–5, as team owner Alva Bradley hurries to the Boston Red Sox and buys the shirt for $250. The shirt is then displayed at Higbee's Department Store –owned by Bradley's brother–, and later makes its way to the Baseball Hall of Fame museum in Cooperstown. *1939 - In his first at bat since April 29, Joe DiMaggio hit a triple to pace the New York Yankees to a 5–2 victory over the Chicago White Sox at Comiskey Park. 1940s 1950s 1960s *1964 - Deron Johnson leads the Cincinnati Reds to a 11–6 win over the St. Louis Cardinals as he collects a home run, double and three singles. *1966 - The New York Mets, picking first in the June free-agent draft, pass up Arizona State outfielder Reggie Jackson to select catcher Steve Chilcott. Chilcott will retire after six years in the minors and will be the first number-one pick to never play in the major leagues. The Oakland Athletics take Jackson with the second pick. *1966 - St. Louis Cardinals pitcher Bob Gibson ties a major league record with four strikeouts in one inning (4th), but he takes a 9–1 loss at Pittsburgh. The Pirates nick him for 11 hits and five runs in 7+ innings. *1967: **The last-place New York Yankees have the first pick in the free-agent draft and use it to take Ron Blomberg. Blomberg will be the first designated hitter in major league history. In other picks, the Houston Astros take John Mayberry (#6th); the New York Mets Jon Matlack (#1st); Cincinnati Wayne Simpson (#8th); the Atlanta Braves Dusty Baker (26th round); the Los Angeles Dodgers Steve Yeager (3rd round); St. Louis Ted Simmons (#10th), and the Pittsburgh Pirates Richie Zisk (3rd round). The Baltimore Orioles take Don Baylor (#2nd) and Bobby Grich (#20th), then in the secondary phase, select pitcher Mike Adamson, who will leap directly to the O's, debuting on July 1, becoming the first player in ML draft history to bypass the minors. *1968 - A bid for a no-hitter by the Oakland Athletics' Blue Moon Odom is spoiled by Davey Johnson, who singles with two outs in the 9th inning. Odom tops Baltimore 6–1. *1969 - The Washington Senators name Jeff Burroughs the number one pick in the June draft. Houston chooses J.R. Richard as the second pick and Cincinnati picks Ken Griffey on the 29th round, while the Kansas City Royals, with a record 90 picks, take Al Cowens with their 84th choice. 1970s *1970 - Vic Davalillo of the St. Louis Cardinals, pinch-hitting for Bob Gibson, gets a record-tying two hits in the seventh inning of a 10–7 win over the San Diego Padres. St. Louis score seven runs after San Diego had built a 7–1 lead against Gibson. Davalillo assumes he receives credit for two pinch hits, and that his 23rd pinch hit on August 31 ties the record of Dave Philley. Davalillo will finish the year with 24 pinch safeties but a rule difference between the AL and NL will cost him a pinch hit today. *1973 - Dave Winfield, the number four pick of the San Diego Padres in the June draft, will go straight to the major leagues. Winfield was also taken in the NBA and NFL drafts. John Stearns is taken second by the Philadelphia Phillies, and the Milwaukee Brewers, picking third, take Robin Yount. *1976 - In a 5–4 Pittsburgh Pirates win over the Cincinnati Reds, the two teams combine for seven solo home runs. Joe Morgan (2) and Pete Rose homer for Cincy, while Al Oliver, Willie Stargell, Richie Zisk and Bill Robinson go deep for the host Pirates. *1977 - The Chicago White Sox select Harold Baines with the number-one pick in the June draft. Chicago’s owner Bill Veeck had first seen Baines play Little League ball and had followed his career. Pitcher Bill Gullickson is taken with the second pick by the Montreal Expos, and the Milwaukee Brewers takes University of Minnesota infielder Paul Molitor with the third pick. Danny Ainge, a potential pro basketball player, is picked in the 15th round. *1979: **Texas Rangers slugger John Ellis hits two home runs with a double and six RBI to back Ferguson Jenkins and the Rangers to a 7–1 win over the Milwaukee Brewers. John Grubb singles in the ninth inning to extend his hitting streak to 20 games. **Charlotte Knights pitcher Mike Boddicker sets a Southern League record with 18 strikeouts in an 8–2 win over Knoxville. 1980s *1982: **Steve Garvey plays in his 1,000th consecutive game. His streak is the fifth longest in major league history. **In the annual June draft, the Chicago Cubs select Shawon Dunston with the first pick; Dwight Gooden is the fifth overall, taken by the New York Mets; the Boston Red Sox, with three first round picks, use their first on Sam Horn; the New York Yankees select two-sport star Bo Jackson in the second round, but he opts for Auburn instead; the Angels also go for a two-sport star, taking Kirk McCaskill, the first college player taken in NHL draft; the Oakland Athletics pick José Canseco (15th round); the Cincinnati Reds select 9th rounder Tom Browning, and the Kansas City Royals mine gold on the 19th round by taking Bret Saberhagen. *1983 - Philadelphia Phillies pitcher Steve Carlton overtakes Nolan Ryan as the major leagues' all-time strikeout leader, fanning six batters in a 2–1 loss to St. Louis to bring his career total to 3,526. Ryan strikes out three San Francisco Giants while getting no decision in the Houston Astros' 4–2 win, leaving him with 3,525. *1986 - In the annual June draft, the Pittsburgh Pirates make Jeff King, the ''TSN'' College Player of the Year, their first choice. Greg Swindell is the next pick, by the Cleveland Indians. Neither will sign for six weeks but Swindell will be in the major leagues after just three starts in minor league. Then, the San Francisco Giants select Matt Williams with the third pick; the Rangers, picking fourth, select Kevin Brown, followed by Kent Mercker, by the Atlanta Braves, and Gary Sheffield by the Milwaukee Brewers. After being skipped over because scouts are convinced the Heisman Trophy winner is headed to the NFL, Bo Jackson is taken in the fourth round by the Kansas City Royals. *1989 - In front of 45,372 fans at Skydome, Ernie Whitt has three hits and three RBI as the Toronto Blue Jays beat the Milwaukee Brewers 4–2 in the first game ever played indoors and outdoors in the same day. With dark clouds threatening the roof begins closing in the firth inning. The closing operation begins at 8:48 p.m. and ends at 9:22 p.m., too late to prevent a brief stoppage of play due to rain. The winning pitcher is John Cerutti and Chris Bosio takes the loss. 1990s *1990 - At Fenway Park, Boston Red Sox pitchers Greg Harris and Jeff Reardon combine on a one-hitter, beating the New York Yankees 3–0. *1992: **Texas Rangers outfielder Juan González hits three home runs, including a two-run shot in the eighth inning, against the Minnesota Twins. Texas needs them all winning, 5–4. Bobby Witt is the winning pitcher. **San Francisco Giants pitcher Trevor Wilson allows just two hits and finishes with a flourish, striking out the side in the 9th inning on nine pitches as the Giants win 3–0 over the Houston Astros. **Pepperdine defeats Cal State-Fullerton 3–2 to win the College World Series. *1993 - Milwaukee Brewers pitcher Cal Eldred defeats the Seattle Mariners 5–3, for his seventh win of the year. This gives him 20 victories in his first 30 career appearances in the majors, tying him for the "quickest" 20 wins in major league history along Nick Maddox (1908), Russ Ford (1910) and Boo Ferriss (1945). *1994: **The Toronto Blue Jays defeat the Chicago White Sox 9–5, stopping Wilson Alvarez's winning streak at 15 games. Bo Jackson drives home all five of the White Sox runs. Alvarez falls two short of the AL record held jointly by Johnny Allen and Dave McNally. **Rickey Henderson of the Oakland Athletics collects his 1,100th career stolen base. *1996: **Colorado rips Atlanta ace Greg Maddux for 11 hits and seven runs in three 1/3 innings on their way to a 21-hit, 19-8 victory. **In the major leagues' only scheduled doubleheader this season, the Minnesota Twins and Oakland Athletics split. In the opener, Pat Meares' two-run home run in the fifth inning gives Minnesota a 4–2 win as Oakland outslugs the Twins, 13–7, in the nitecap. John Wasdin is helped by a George Williams grand slam in the six-run 5th while Brent Gates, Gerónimo Berroa, and Torey Lovullo also homer. All other twin bills this season are the result of makeup games. *1997: **On Dog Day (canine attendance 425) at Comiskey Park, it takes the Chicago White Sox four hours 19 minutes to finally edge the Baltimore Orioles 1–0 in 11 innings on Harold Baines' one-out single off Randy Myers. **In the College World Series, the second-seeded LSU Tigers jump on top-ranked Alabama, scoring six runs in the first inning, and coasting to a 13–6 win. It is LSU's fourth win in seven years. Tigers shortstop Brandon Larson is named the Most Outstanding Player of the Series after hitting .368 with three homers. **In the International League, Syracuse and Pawtucket combine for 10 hits, eight of which are home runs. The other two are a single and double, as Syracuse wins, 7–3. Meanwhile, Toledo outfielder Kimera Bartee collects six stolen bases against Columbus. With the Detroit Tigers last season, Bartee stole 20. *1998: **Hall of Famer Eddie Murray has his uniform number 33 retired by the Baltimore Orioles during a ceremony at Camden Yards. **Tied with the Rangers at 6–6 after seven innings, the Padres erupt for six runs in the eighth inning and five more in the ninth to take a 17–8 decision. Steve Finley leads the way the Padres with five RBI and four hits, including three doubles. **David Cone strikes out 14 batters as he hurls a two-hitter to lead the New York Yankees take a 4–1 decision over the Florida Marlins. *1999: **The Atlanta Braves defeat the Tampa Bay Devil Rays 9–5, as pitcher John Smoltz records his 2000th strikeout. Smoltz becomes the 53rd major league pitcher—and third Brave—to reach that level. **In a Chicago interleague match, the hot Cubs pound the White Sox 13–7, as Sammy Sosa and José Hernández each hit three-run home runs and collect five RBI. The Cubs sweep their South Side rivals completing their third consecutive three-game sweep, something the Cubs have not done since 1918. 2000s *2000: **In interleague play, the Oakland Athletics defeated the San Diego Padres 10–4, as Jason Giambi collected seven runs batted in with a single, double, and two home runs. **At Atlanta, Blue Jays rookie pitcher Clayton Andrews hit an apparent single to right field for his first major league hit, but Brian Jordan, playing very shallow, threw him out at first base. Jordan will throw out three runners at first base this year. *2001: **The Boston Red Sox loss catcher Jason Varitek for the rest of the season when he broke his right elbow diving for a pop bunt in a game against the Detroit Tigers. **The San Diego Padres pounded pitcher Russ Ortiz and beat the San Francisco Giants, 10–7, to snap their eight-game losing streak. César Crespo hit his first major league home run for San Diego, while his brother Felipe, playing first base for the Giants in J.T. Snow's absence, hit a pair of homers. It was the ninth time that brothers on opposing teams have both homered in the same game. The last time was when Bret and Aaron Boone did it last year. Meanwhile, San Francisco outfielder Barry Bonds hit his 32nd HR of the season, his 13th in 18 games, and Mike Darr had four hits and four RBI for the Padres. **The Chicago Cubs completed a sweep of the St. Louis Cardinals, winning 4–3 and posting their 15th victory in 16 games. Cubs fans haven't seen that since 1945. Matt Morris pitched a no-hitter into the seventh inning before Matt Stairs' two-out double opened the door for Chicago. Rondell White's single in the 10th drove home Sammy Sosa with the winning run. After the victory, the Cubs took a five game lead over St. Louis in the NL Central Division. *2002: **Cincinnati obtained third baseman/outfielder Russell Branyan from Cleveland in exchange for minor league second baseman Ben Broussard. **Tampa Bay Devil Rays minor league pitcher Nick Bierbrodt was shot three times while sitting in a taxi as a fast food drive–in. He was listed in serious but stable condition. **In a Northern League game between the visiting Gary SouthShore RailCats at Midway Stadium, St. Paul Saints owner Mike Veeck gave away seat cushions that featured the likeness of Commissioner Bud Selig on one side and that of Players Association Executive Director Donald Fehr on the other. During the seventh-inning stretch, an informal poll showed that about 90 percent of the fans on the cushions were sitting on Bud. *2006: **Yorvit Torrealba of the Colorado Rockies hit a grand slam and had five RBI to help Colorado in the 16–9 victory over the Pittsburgh Pirates. The Rockies also tied a major league record with five sacrifice flies in a game, which was set by the Seattle Mariners against the Oakland Athletics on August 7, 1988. **Pitcher Jason Grimsley was released by the Arizona Diamondbacks, a day after his home was searched by federal agents following his admission he used human growth hormone, steroids and amphetamines. Births *1884 - George Moriarty, player and manager (d. 1964) *1933 - Herb Score, All-Star pitcher *1947 - Don Money, All-Star outfielder *1947 - Thurman Munson, All-Star catcher (d. 1979) *1958 - Tim Laudner, All-Star catcher *1966 - Heathcliff Slocumb, All-Star pitcher *1966 - Trevor Wilson, pitcher *1971 - Roberto Petagine, infielder *1977 - Odális Pérez, All-Star pitcher *1978 - Donaldo Méndez, infielder Deaths *1949 - Hi Bell, pitcher (b. 1897) *1995 - Eddie Lake, infielder (b. 1916)